


Crushes

by respect_the_boomerang_arrow



Series: *sips butterbeer* could be gayer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, EWE, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Nonbinary Harry Potter, Not outright mentioned, Oblivious Harry Potter, Other, Poor Harry, Sexual Fantasy, doesn't actually realize he's bisexual, endgame is drarry, harry does not get with Ginny, still there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respect_the_boomerang_arrow/pseuds/respect_the_boomerang_arrow
Summary: Harry Potter and the crushes he's had over the years (whether he knew them or not).
Relationships: (implied) Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, (one sided) Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, (one sided) Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, (one sided) Harry Potter/Oliver Wood, (one sided) Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: *sips butterbeer* could be gayer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728940
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Crushes

i. oliver wood

Harry walked back to the castle in the dark, elated. He just had his first quidditch practice with Wood, in which the older boy threw golf balls around for Harry to catch.

'Wood... really knew his stuff,' Harry thought, stumbling over a rock. He was still in awe over the enthusiasm and praise the other boy had given him so freely. 

Thinking about Wood made his heart beat faster. 'He was just so... Open. And nice. And he thinks I'm awesome at flying!'

Harry suddenly felt weak. 'Oh no! Am I getting sick?' He pressed the back of his hand to his flushed forehead. 'A bit warm... I hope Wood doesn't catch whatever I'm getting.'

Harry worried about his sudden, unusual illness for the rest of the walk to the common room until he was met by an eager Ron, anxiously waiting for the details of the practice, and promptly forgot about his odd illness and its symptoms.

* * *

ii. bill weasley

Harry stood there, still a bit disoriented from the floo, before taking in the two new (well, to him at least) red haired men in front of him.

“How’re you doing, Harry?” said the nearer of the two, grinning at him and holding out a large hand, which Harry shook, feeling calluses and blisters under his fingers. This had to be Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania. Charlie was built like the twins, shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather beaten and so freckly that he looked almost; tanned his arms were muscular, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it.

Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Harry’s hand. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Bill was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. Bill’s clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, except that Harry recognized his boots to be made, not of leather, but of dragon hide. He was also - for lack of a better word - rather fit.

Harry's heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. 'Bloody hell,' he thought. 'What is happening? Wha-do-is- Am I having a stroke? Did someone hex me? Is this what dying feels like?'

Unfortunately (or rather fortunately, as Harry was still standing there, lightheaded and lost for words), it was at this moment that there was a faint popping noise and Mr. Weasley appeared out of thin air at George’s shoulder, looking angrier than Harry had ever seen him.

'Right,' Harry told himself, watching Mr. Weasley tear the twins a new one. 'We'll get back to that later.'

He did not, in fact, get back to it later.

* * *

iii. cedric diggory

“This is Amos Diggory, everyone,” said Mr. Weasley. “He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?”

Harry blinked. The moonlight shone bright on Cedric, his smooth, pale skin a stark contrast to the darkness surrounding him.

“Hi,” said Cedric, looking around at them all.

Harry stuttered out a greeting.

Harry zoned out, taking in Cedric looking like a dark god in the cool morning air as Mr. Weasley and Amos exchanged pleasantries. His hair looked a few shades darker in the dull lighting, his eyes a tad bit fuller, his lips slightly-

“Merlin’s beard,” said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. “Harry? Harry Potter?”

He mentally jerked himself back to attention. “Er — yeah,” said Harry. 'Get it together now, what's wrong with you? There's no need to gap; it's just Cedric,' he berated himself.

“Ced’s talked about you, of course,” said Amos Diggory. “Told us all about playing against you last year... I said to him, I said — Ced, that’ll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will... You beat Harry Potter!”

'He talked about me?' Harry couldn’t think of any reply to this that didn't sound competent, so he remained silent. Fred and George were both scowling again. Cedric, in all his beauty, looked slightly embarrassed.

“Harry fell off his broom, Dad,” he muttered. “I told you... it was an accident...”

“Yes, but you didn’t fall off, did you?” roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. “Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman... but the best man won, I’m sure Harry’d say the same, wouldn’t you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don’t need to be a genius to tell which one’s the better flier!”

'Ouch.' Harry felt a sharp jab in the centre of his chest, a stark contrast to the fluttering in his stomach.

“Must be nearly time,” said Mr. Weasley quickly, thankfully changing the subject and ending the discussion. He pulled out his watch again. “Do you know whether we’re waiting for any more, Amos?"

* * *

iv. cho chang

“Er — Cho? Could I have a word with you?”

Giggling should be made illegal, Harry thought furiously, as all the girls around Cho started doing it. She didn’t, though. She said, “Okay,” and followed him out of earshot of her classmates. 

Harry turned to look at her and his stomach gave a weird lurch as though he had missed a step going downstairs. 'Ohhhhkayyyy, breathe deep, Potter, you've got this.'

“Er,” he said. 'Fuck.'

He couldn’t ask her. He couldn’t. But he had to. Cho stood there looking puzzled, watching him. 

The words came out before Harry had quite got his tongue around them. 

“Wangoballwime?” 'Well done, you idiot.'

“Sorry?” said Cho. 

“D’you — d’you want to go to the ball with me?” said Harry. 'Why do I have to go red now? Why?'

“Oh!” said Cho, and she went red too. “Oh Harry, I’m really sorry,” and she truly looked it. “I’ve already said I’ll go with someone else.” 

“Oh,” said Harry. 

It was odd; a moment before his insides had been writhing like snakes, but suddenly he didn’t seem to have any insides at all. He felt hollow and just a little cold, like a dementor was approaching, but without hearing his parents murdered, of course.

“Oh okay,” he lied, “no problem.” 

“I’m really sorry,” she said again. 

“That’s okay,” said Harry.

They stood there looking at each other, and then Cho said, “Well —” 

“Yeah,” said Harry. 

“Well, ’bye,” said Cho, still very red. She walked away. 

Harry called after her, before he could stop himself. 

“Who’re you going with?” 

“Oh — Cedric,” she said. “Cedric Diggory.” 

“Oh right,” said Harry. 

His insides had come back again. It felt as though they had been filled with lead in their absence.

Completely forgetting about dinner, he walked slowly back up to Gryffindor Tower, Cho’s voice echoing in his ears with every step he took. _“Cedric — Cedric Diggory.”_

'Of course the two most attractive people in the whole castle are going together,' he mourned.

* * *

v. luna lovegood

“Hi, Luna,” said Ginny, “is it okay if we take these seats?” 

Harry's breath caught in his throat a bit as the girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping and was wearing a necklace of Butterbeer corks, reading a magazine upside-down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on Harry. She nodded. 

“Thanks,” said Ginny, smiling at her. 

Harry and Neville stowed the three trunks and Hedwig’s cage in the luggage rack and sat down. 

Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was called The Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her. 'Why's she staring at me?' he thought, trying to ignore the light goosebumps that were slowly creeping up his arms.

“Had a good summer, Luna?” Ginny asked.  
  
“Yes,” said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. “Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You’re Harry Potter,” she added. 

“I know I am,” said Harry without thinking. 'Shit, wait, no-'

Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes on him instead. 

“And I don’t know who you are.” 

“I’m nobody,” said Neville hurriedly. 

“No you’re not,” said Ginny sharply. “Neville Longbottom - Luna Lovegood. Luna’s in my year, but in Ravenclaw.” 

“Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure,” said Luna in a singsong voice. 

She raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. 

Harry and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Ginny suppressed a giggle.

* * *

vi. draco malfoy

Harry wasn't sure why he felt the need to keep checking the map, even after he sent the elves to spy on Malfoy. There wasn't a need to.

Still, he sat in bed, curtains drawn (and underneath his blanket so as not to disturb his dormmates with his wandlight), well after midnight. 

'He's up to something, I just know it,' Harry thought, pressing the tip of his wand to the map with a whispered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

He breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes caught a dot labled "Draco Malfoy" unmoving in the Slytherin dorm before noticing the dot next to him, too close to be in another bed. 'Blaise Zabini? Who the bloody hell is Blaise Zabini?'

At the thought, an image flashed through his mind. It was of a tall, lean boy with a clear, smooth dark face and a stunningly breath-taking smile. Perfect hair, green tie. 'What's he doing in Malfoy's bed?'

Harry frowned to himself. 'Are they... together, then?' A bolt of rage jolted him so suddenly he almost thought it was Voldemort again, but something told him it was _his_ rage. 'Zabini could have anyone else, why Malfoy?'

He took a deep breath to calm himself and closed his eyes. It was a mistake, because now he was picturing it. Picturing them. Zabini's skin rich against the pale cream of Malfoy's as he leaned over the blonde laying on the mattress, capturing his lips and slowly, _teasingly_ running his hand down Malfoy's bare chest, large hand moving to rest over the rapidly growing bulge in Malfoy's pants, making him _moan_ -

Harry eyes shot open, lightly panting. 'What the hell? Was I just imagining Zabini and _Malfoy_?' He frowned. 'Must be the late night getting to me.'

With a hushed "mischief managed" and a light " _nox_ ", Harry stowed the map and wand before placing his glasses on the table beside his bed. He laid down and pulled the blanket up, closing his eyes, but the image of Zabini and Malfoy couldn't leave his head.

As the Malfoy in his mind moaned , the image suddenly changed. No longer was it Zabini hovering over Malfoy, but it was Harry. Harry pushed the taller blonde back into the bed and tugged at his hair, trailing down Malfoy's neck with harsh kisses involving tongue and lips and teeth. Malfoy gasped beneath him, clutching at Harry's back, and thrust his hips upwards. They collided with Harry's, causing him to groan low and grind down into the other boy's hard-

Harry shot up, eyes wide and dilated as he gasped quietly in the dark. 'So much for trying to sleep,' he thought, staring at the tent in his pants. 

'Wait,' he thought. 'Bugger. Do I _fancy Malfoy_?'

He thought about the way Malfoy writhed under him, pinned to the mattress, _moaning_ -

'Bloody hell.' Harry looked back at his lap. 'Bloody _hell_. I fancy _Malfoy_.'

He flopped back and stared at the ceiling, stunned by the revelation.

'Wait,' he bolted upright again. 'Since when have I fancied men?!'

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if I have misrepresented any and all characters in this work in a way that is offensive. if I have, it was not my intention and I will do my best to correct it.


End file.
